


a black hand, a silver mask and a dark robe

by flamingstuffs



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Nightmare Imagery, Nightmares, goddammit i did it again, i just wanted to see more of Poe's nightmares, sleeping together makes things all better, sorry sorry sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingstuffs/pseuds/flamingstuffs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe's been having nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a black hand, a silver mask and a dark robe

**Author's Note:**

> I FUCKING DID IT AGAIN I JUST COULDNT STOP MYSELF GOD FUCK SOMEONE NEEDS TO STOP ME

Every night, there's a black hand, reaching into his mind, a black and silver mask, looking straight into his soul and taking what it wants, regardless of the damage. There's a black robed figure, looming over him, seeking to force his betrayal and plunging him in the darkness of its shadow. 

Every day, he goes to visit Finn, because he wants to be there when he wakes up. Finn is what he's holding onto, something consistent. Finn is who saved him from that horrific black grip on his mind. He was alive when Poe thought he was dead, he brought down the shields, overcame his stormtrooper programming, and survived a lightsaber wound. Finn is his symbol of the impossible being accomplished.

It doesn't take Rey very long to find Skywalker. She's brought him back before Finn wakes up. Poe is still the only daily visitor. 

Every day, Finn looks the same. At least, it seems that way. Rey says on one occasion that Finn looks so much better than when she first arrived, and Poe wonders why he can't see any difference. Maybe it's just the gradual nature of his healing, but it worries Poe. 

On the day Finn wakes up, Poe is in the room. He sees a flutter of eyelashes and calls for the medical droid, seizing Finn's hand. In a moment, Finn croaks, "Is Rey alright?" causing Poe to almost burst into relived tears. Finn squeezes his hand, and Poe holds onto him like a lifeline.  
"She's okay." Poe says hoarsely. "She's probably on her way here now. I thought- well, I-"  
Rey bursts through the door and cries, "FINN-" before enveloping him in an awkward horizontal hug. He looks at Poe with wide eyes, and then back at the top of Rey's head, and then back to Poe. He gingerly pats her on the back before she pulls away, and then she kisses his forehead. He looks entirely bewildered by her sudden affectionate display.  
"We thought you might never wake up," Rey tells him. "Poe came to visit you every day, without fail." Finn quirks an eyebrow at Poe, who kind of finds it hard to breathe. Once he locates his voice, he gives an odd, forced smile and says, "What are friends for?" Finn squeezes his hand, and gives a bright, genuine smile.  
"Thank you." 

That night, he has a different nightmare. He's back at the crash site, trying to find Finn, searching desperately among the wreckage. He looks, and looks, and looks, for hours, but he can't find a trace of Finn. Then suddenly he's there, bleeding, crumpled, speared with bits of wreckage in his white armor, glazed eyes fixed on the dark sky. Poe cries out, falling to his knees at Finn's side, and then those glazed eyes are fixed on him, and his hands are reaching, and Finn puts his helmet on, erasing any hint of humanity left in him. Poe screams as the masked, bleeding creature that has taken Finn peels away his skin in strips, and everything is burning, blood, darkness, pain- and Poe wakes with a jolt, tangled in sheets and drenched in sweat. He can hear his heartbeat like a drum in his ears, and feel a wetness around his eyes. He swipes blindly at his face, trembling. 

He avoids Finn after that, though god knows it doesn't do him any good. 

Finn sticks his foot in the door.  
"We need to talk." He eyes Poe with a fierce determination that gives him a little jolt of heat. Poe bites his lip, and then reluctantly opens the door wide enough for Finn to make his way inside. Finn shuts the door and leans against it.  
"You've been avoiding me."  
Poe swallows and starts, "Well, yes, I-"  
"Poe." Finn glares at him. "Explain."  
Poe hesitates a few seconds more, and then blurts out, "I've been having nightmares."  
Finn's face softens in relief, and then hardens again in indignation, and then twists to confusion.  
"Why do nightmares require you to avoid me? I can help!" Finn protests.  
"You-" Poe shakes his head. "You keep- you- you die. A lot. And there's blood, and usually fire, and a black hand and sometimes I kill you because I havenochoiceandimsorry-" He's on the verge of a panic attack when Finn wraps him in a strong embrace. Poe freezes, and then relaxes, clinging to Finn's waist. Finn cups the back of his head and holds him tighter for a moment before pulling away. He rests their foreheads together, and Poe can feel the dark images behind his eyelids fading at this new important development.  
Finn presses their lips together, and Poe feels his heart lift, heat rushing through his body as he lets out a little sigh into Finn's mouth.  
"I'm not going anywhere." Finn says.

The morning light simulated by the digital windows wakes Poe, and he turns to see Finn, close and observing him with enthusiasm. Poe grins, delivering a kiss that extends longer than intended. When they break apart, Finn inquires, "Nightmares?"  
"No nightmares." Poe confirms as he curls closer to Finn's chest, tucking his head underneath his chin.

**Author's Note:**

> at least it ended okay, right?


End file.
